


Our Warstuck Games

by dreamyemptysouls



Series: HSWC 2014 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: HSWC fill, M/M, digimon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyemptysouls/pseuds/dreamyemptysouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Dave♥John</b>
</p>
<p>Digimon Our War Game AU. John is Izzy, Dave is Tai, Dirk is Kari, Jade and Jake are Matt and TK and are visiting their Grandpa in the literal middle of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Warstuck Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Bonus Round 3 HSWC 2014 prompt](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/19475.html?thread=5202963#cmt5202963)!
> 
> [Recommended listening.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xAueTwJFV4)

You're laid across the wooden floor just in front of the fan, phone on your stomach. You are frowning at your own momentary uselessness as your beau fiddles with wires, ports and keyboards, trying to hijack Someplace Important off their internet connection - just one of the many reasons why you love him so much.

The summer just got interesting, at long last, as this virus forces your whole gang to come together once more, and - of course - nothing is going according to plan.

Your big brother Dirk is off God knows where, hosting his first Anime Club event with his peers. Jade and her own older brother, Jake, have been dragged off to an island in the middle of the Pacific by their infamous, overenthusiastic Grandpa. The rest of the group is in pieces, some on vacation, some holed up in social events, and then there's Rose - god bless her soul - who is actually taking summer classes.

John was the one who first noticed the virus attack, as the creature gobbled line after line of data on his computer screen, scrambling electronic systems all across the world to hell. The first thing he did was, of course, rush to you, barging in with his old laptop blaring, barely giving you a peck to the cheek before he was briefing you on this whole new menace.

As usual, your Bro was more than delighted to have guests, so he scurried to the kitchen to prepare some of his "specialties", jumbled meals made of several kinds of junk food that should never be mixed together. Dirk was the lucky one - stuffing his face in sushi and decent candy - while you had to wait twenty minutes until the Pringle cakes were ready.

Poor sweet naïve John is halfway through his third glass of Dorito sprinkled soda, and the plate where honey dipped Pizza Rolls once laid is empty. You warned him, you told him about the snacks, but he merely laughed at you. I didn't survive eleven years with my Dad without eating nastier stuff than you can think of, dude. But what does he know.

He slurps up the rest of the glass happily, fingers dancing over the keyboard until he yelps in victory. You immediately sit upright as the internet finally connects, and your foe is devouring the database to a video game store.

"Oh shit, it's digievolved again..." you grumble, and he types some more.

"It's an Ultimate now... It's growing faster than anything we've seen. Good thing it's not eating you Bro's stuff, right?"

"Bad thing, actually, the thing would be fucking dead already and we didn't have to play cat and mouse with Harley."

He snickers. "Check your messages again. I'll bring Agumon and Terriermon back ASAP. We'll need both WarGreymon and MegaGarurumon for this."

You groan and dial the message box number for the nth time. The worst thing about this whole ordeal is the dead phone lines - and it only makes this reunion all the more frustrating. Not only most of them are missing, but also those who are actually able of helping can't get back you fast enough.

There's a message from Roxy - who ended up dragging Jane into Dirk's Anime Club - and at long last, you hear Jade reply to you as well. She and Jake managed to escape their Grandpa for the time being, and they're heading back to the hotel. They should be ready to help you soon.

You turn the phone off and sigh, resting your forehead against John's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Dave," his voice comes, gentle but still clear, above the sound of his typing. "Don't worry, they'll come through. We always did come through."

He's right, of course. Last summer was a trail of trials, coming to terms with your role as a digidestined, becoming friends with Agumon, defeating NoirGarurumon, the four Dark Denizens and Lord SkullCalimon, reviving the whole Digimon World by making use of yours and Jade's Time and Space powers. There were many moments when you almost gave up, battles you failed, but you pushed forward.

This wasn't any different.

"I guess I just wish we were all together again, you know? I miss that feeling. I miss being next to Agumon while he fights. I'm glad you're here, though."

He presses a kiss to the top of your head, and you barely try to hide the smile on your face.

"Well, they don't have the promise of sloppy makeouts on top of saving the world to make them hurry up, do they? But they'll still come. As for Agumon... I know what you mean too..."

In time, your plan does fall into place.

Jade and Jake soon hole themselves up in their hotel room, struggling with a weak Wifi connection, barely enough to hold them to this place, but you still see their face on the screen - John still brings Gabumon and Lopmon to the battlefield, much to their effusive delight - and the battle can begin.

It gets bad when the virus starts multiplying itself, sends missiles to your house and sets a ten minute countdown until they detonate, but you don't lose your enthusiasm - time is your thing, after all.

Diaboromon's clones fire row upon row of shots on you - and sadly it proves to be too much for SaintGargomon and Cherubimon, even if WarGreymon and MegaGarurumon don't last much longer.

But luckily, by miracle or providence, Jade and you find your own ways to reach out for your fallen partners while the others are nursing theirs through the computer screen. And through their support - as well as everyone else who was watching you, who was counting on you to save the internet and its many distractions, social networks, home of SBaHJ and massive den of information - you cross the threshold into the battlefield.

It's almost unreal to be here, tightly grabbing onto WarGreymon's mane and watching Jade do the same with MegaGarurumon, giving them comfort, listening to their loyal voices - like John's - pleading for you not to give up.

But this is what John had meant, that you always come through together, as a team, and thankfully, digievolution had one last gift for you.

The people's belief - John and Jake's trust - allows the two last standing Digimon to merge, and Omnimon is born, a true knight in shining armor, and you and Jade stand on his shoulders, watching him eliminate all of Diaboromon's clones with ease.

The plunge for the original virus, Omnimon with his blade in hand, is nerve wrecking - but time is on your side.

At the last second, you defeat your foe and deactivate the missiles, but unfortunately, Bro's Pringle cake masterpiece is complete as well - even if it did sort of explode inside the malfunctioning microwave.

John helps you back to the Real World, holds you tight and giggles excitedly in your ear in victory, and you feel exactly like you did the first time you saved the world - like a hero, and you should definitely write a comic about this.

You fist bump Agumon through the computer screen, watching him leave for his own world and hoping you'd see him again soon, but for the time being, there's much to celebrate.

First, no Pringles cake, no matter how convincing John's fake puppy face is.

Second, with Bro gone to fix the microwave, the house is left all to yourself.

Third, you get to hang out with John, Jake and Jade until their Grandpa busts them, and it almost feels like last summer again.

And lastly, John gets his promised sloppy make outs, delivered in tender Strider style to the boy who still keeps you anchored to sanity through all this time. His hands are on your face and his grin is impossibly bright, and even with all this mess, these little things make you sort of glad that today there was a Digimon eating the internet.


End file.
